Glossary
A glossary of White Noise 2 terms. General Noobtrap A build choice that may look powerful at a first glance but has significant disadvantages that novice players are unaware of or unprepared to deal with. Examples are Rinko, Vincent and the Professional Flashlight. Perks Traits. Investigators 2,2 Split A strategy in which four investigators split into two teams of two, offering an optimal combination of survivability and map-clearing against most creatures, excluding Astaroth. 360 When an investigator pans his or her flashlight in a 360-degree arc, looking for the creature in all directions. Anne Anne Marie (don't confuse with Anna). Backcheck When an investigator looks behind to make sure the creature isn't following. Baiting Luring the creature to expose itself to try and grab an investigator, leaving it vulnerable to stunning. Caboose Either an investigator that walks behind the investigator group, doing frequent backchecks, or an investigator with high Bravery that specializes in slowing down the creature with light without going insane. Caboosing Slowing down the creature with light. Dueling Fighting the creature one-on-one. Flare, Flame, Fire, Ghostfire, Ghostlight Spirit Flare. Guard An investigator that specializes in frequently checking the area surrounding the investigator group, using its higher Speed and Endurance to stun the creature before it closes in, and slowing it down first to give the group more time to retreat. Stealth Guard A guard that has higher Stealth, offering more protection for the group when faced with the creature's disabling abilities. Invs, Invests, Survivors Investigators. Jean Jean Luc. Jin Jin Wu. Leader An investigator that specializes in clue finding, using higher Exploration to use the compass frequently. Lightstick, Stick, Flare Glowstick. Loud Split A counter-intuitive split that uses its very low Stealth to continuously bring the creature to him or herself, buying the rest of the team precious time. Its strategy is much riskier than normal splitting. Usually done with Chuck. Map Clearing The ability of an investigator or group there-of to collect clues fast. Increases with Speed, Endurance and Exploration, Stealth considering Paranoia, and the skill of the investigators. Map Rushing, Clue Rushing A strategy in which the investigators run through the map finding clues as fast as they can, giving less time for the creature to ambush them. Depending on how much sprinting they are doing, this is a risky strategy due to Tiredness. Nik, Niko Nikolai. Phil Phileas. Scout An investigator that separates from the main group to help searching for clues without drawing the creature's attention, using its greater Stealth to slip by unnoticed. Can either pinpoint clues for the group, or search for them on his or her own. Split A scout that is looking for clues on his or her own. Splitting Abandoning the main investigator group to find clues on one's own. Is a risky strategy since if the creature grabs a splitting investigator, it will most likely die alone. Stun and Stare A strategy used by novice investigators that stand in place or retreat backwards always slowing down the creature with light once they've stunned it. Almost always grants the creature a grab, and can make the investigator go insane. Survivability The ability of an investigator or group there-of to survive a creature ambush. Increases with Speed, Endurance, Bravery and Stealth, and the skill of the investigators. It drastically increases when investigators are not alone. Tanking Willingly going up to a creature so it automatically grabs the tanking investigator, saving other and possibly near-death investigators. Tape Camping A strategy in which investigators, specially splits, will stand near a clue waiting for the creature to ambush them, grabbing the clue when it is near enough and banishing it. Vince Vincent. Creatures Asta Astaroth. Sub, 23, Sub 23 Subject 23. Corner Grab, Corner Cheese A strategy in which the creature will wait just behind a corner so that an investigator passing by only has a very brief moment to react to an ambush. Can be a powerful strategy when using Shutdown, Unfazed or Breakdown and to a lesser extent Mourn. Free Grab A grab obtained with little resistance from the investigators, sometimes even without being stunned first. Common with tactics like Horror Baiting and Stun Baiting, Breakdown, abilities that disable flashlights or stuns, trapped investigators or even simple mistakes. Horror Baiting A strategy in which the creature will stand near the investigators but always far enough not to be stunned, making the investigator's Sanity drain every time they look at it. Can be a powerful strategy with Subject 23, Astaroth and to a lesser extent Rusalka. Monster, Killer The creature. Olk Olkoth. Ru, Rus, Salka, Russalka, Rusulka, Russulka Rusalka. Stun Baiting A strategy in which the creature will stand near the investigators and bait one of them (usually a guard) to sprint away from the group and stun it, only to then surprise him or her with a well-placed ability. Can be a powerful strategy when using Shutdown or Breakdown or and to a lesser extent Mourn, Unfazed or Innocence. Tank Lady Darcy. Tape Defence A strategy in which the creature will stand in the vicinity of a clue (usually outside of its Banishment range), waiting to surprise investigators that gleefully rush for it, or forcing them to carefully progress towards it and picking it up only when they think the creature is far away or within Banishment range. Often used with Subject 23 and to a lesser extent Olkoth. Trap Decoys, Energy Traps, Cairns, Scarecrows, Spike Traps and Sabotaged items. Also a name for an incoming creature ambush. Totem An idol. Worms Tapeworms. Items Chocolate Bar, Bar Energy Bar. Pills, PKs Painkillers. Radio Transmitter. Statue Statuette. Clues A two or three-letter message Usually the combination for an Arcane Chest communicated by investigators, based on the similarity between runes and letters. Examples are "hap", or "pyh". Some choose to say only the first two runes. Chest, Ark Arcane Chest. Grims, Books Grimoires. Prism, Pylon Light Prism. Tapes Tapes, often used for clues in general. Locations Abbey, Church Abbey of the Savior. Campsite Varosha Campsite. Dead End A place where escape is impossible. Used strategically by the creature. Eastmore, College, School Eastmore College. Gobekli, Ruins Gobekli Ruins. Hospital St. John's Hospital. Landmark A place where tapes usually spawn, and that has a distinct architecture. For example, art classrooms in Eastmore College, or military bases in Gobekli Ruins. Norwood, Prairie Norwood Prairie. Manor, Mansion, Usher Usher Manor. Map A location. Shelter Alvira Shelter.